Horror Movie
by Outer space-alien XV
Summary: I'm suckish at summary so R&R please


It was Friday night; Misaki had 5 days alone at home. Her mom had work to do in another city and Suzuna had a camp with her class-mates. Now she was watching a horror movie, even though she was scared about ghost, she was curious too. She has a pillow in her embrace and snacks in front of her. The movie story was about a young girl having bought a doll from her friend. She bought that doll because it was very cheap and nice. Since that girl bought the doll, she suffers bad lucks. Then one night, when she was all alone in her house, the door knocks three times. When she went to see who it is, there's no one there. But when she turned around, she saw the doll holding a knife! The doll started chasing her and…was cut by commercial break

Misaki felt relieved, and she continued watching the TV. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. THREE TIMES. Misaki's heart pounded fast. She slowly moved towards the door, and ever so slowly she opened it, but no one was there. She looked around, but there was no sign of person. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her waist, and she heard a husky voice "I'm right behind you". Misaki screamed in horror. She turned around and saw a laughing perverted outer-space alien known as Usui.

"YOU!!! What the hell are you doing in my house?!" she pointed at Usui.

"I'm just stalking you," he smirked.

Misaki groaned. "Why are you always stalking me?!"

"Because it's fun."

"It's not like a reason at all."

"It's because I heard from manager that you were alone at home from yesterday until 4 days later. So, I want you to be safe."

Misaki sighed. "Well, I'm fine. Now OUT! Get lost! You alien!" He ignored her; he walked closer and whispers to her,

"But if you're all alone, maybe that doll will haunt you down…"

Misaki startled. "O…okay then. Get in. but don't you dare to do anything pervert to me!"

He kissed her in the cheek and said, "Thanks, Misa-chan." Usui got in the house. After she closed the door and locked it, she said "Sit here while I make some tea for us." she said.

Usui settled down and looked around. After a while, Misaki showed up with two cup of tea. "Here," she shoved the tea to Usui "drink it. Don't waste". They watched the horror movie together. When the movie reached climax, Misaki felt scared and unconsciously hugged Usui. Usui stiffed, and then looked down. He smiled and hugged her back and soothed her. Misaki blushed furiously and pulled away. "I…I have to go to closed the window!" and she ran away. But when she got up, Usui grabbed her wrist and he said "I'll accompany you…" he smirked. "SHUT UP PERVERTED OUTER-SPACE ALIEN!!!" her cheeks turned absolutely crimson. She tried to let go but Usui ignored her and pulled her down onto his lap. Misaki struggled to get away, but Usui's grip 'was too hard. "LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! You perverted!!!" Misaki shrieked. "Nope." "This is SO wrong! Only a person who I'm dating with who can hug me Idiot! And we're not dating, idiot!" Usui tightened his grip "uh-uh, yes we are." Misaki blushed in seven shades of red, she turn around and glaring at Usui and said "NO! We're not dati-" Misaki's lips were covered by Usui's. Misaki blushed (she's always blushing, isn't she-_-), her hand snaked to his chest and tried to pull away. But Usui won't let go, instead he deepened the kiss. His left hand snaked to her cheek and he caressed. Misaki couldn't think straight, finally she gave up. Her hands tangled around his neck. The kiss became more and more brave, Usui's nibbled her lower lip, his tongue asked for entrance. Misaki groaned and opened her lips. His tongue explored her mouth, learning every detail.

Misaki's hand snake to his shirt, and started unbuttoning it. Her hands caressed his broad chest. Usui pulled away from the kiss and start kissing and sucking Misaki's bare neck. Misaki moaned, and pulled Usui closer. He looked up to Misaki. Her eyes were closed. She's enjoying it too much. He smirked. Usui started kissing her jaw line and he left love marks here and there. Misaki moaned again, Usui pushed her down to the couch and started to unbutton Misaki's shirt. Her bra exposed now. He leaned down and started kissing down from her neck to just above her breast.

Usui's hand trailed Misaki's body, his left hand reached her inner thigh roaming her thigh and the other hand was on her back now, Misaki's breathe gets hitched. He was drawing circles in her thigh makes Misaki moaned again. His lips claiming its place before, he kissed her with full of passion. His right hand that was in her back now started to unbutton her bra and his left hand was on her thigh started move up, Misaki can expect what he will do next, she moaned again. She felt warm and wet on her right breast. Usui was enjoying himself; he squeezed her left breast and sucking and bites her right breast leaving a love mark. Misaki's hands were tangled on his hair pulling him closer.

He left her right breast and started sucking and bites her left breast leaving a love mark again. After that, he pulled away and looked to Misaki. Her eyes were half-closed, her lips looked bruised, and she looked like an angel. He continued to sucking and biting her neck, he kissed along her collar bone makes she moaned again and again. He left one mark again and claiming her lips again. A kiss full of want, passion and lust. She kissed him back until they needed to breathe. Pulled away from her, he collapsed on Misaki. They breathe heavily. Misaki's hand soothed his hair gently. Usui leaned back and wrapped his arms around Misaki pulling her closer.

"Ne Ayuzawa, if we're not dating. Why are we doing something like this?"

"I- I don't know." She looked away. He cupped her face and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Pres, I love you so much, you know?"

She blushed and looked away from him. "Don't joking around idiot!"

Usui cupped her face again, "I'm not joking on you, Pres. It's true." Usui took Misaki's hand and took it to his chest. Her cheeks turn red.

"Do you feel that? My heart?"

"…"

"Why didn't you say to me that you love me too? I have said it several times."

"Should not it be said." Her cheeks turn red but she looked him deeply in the eyes.

"I want to hear it too." He looked back at her.

"I love you, no matter how I want to erase you; no matter how I want to abandon you it doesn't work at all." She pulled Usui and gave a gentle kiss to him. After she pulled away, he whispers to her left ear.

"If we love each other, why are we not dating?"

"We are d-dating?"

"Yup, dating. Ayuzawa, would you please be my girlfriend?" She surprised, she can't think properly. Usui buried his face in her neck.

"I…umm... Y-yes."

Usui tightened his grip and Misaki held him back. She pulled away and looking around for her clothes. She started wearing her bra with Usui looking at her.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing."

"Take your clothes too, outer space-alien!"

"Okay... okay."

Usui takes his shirt and started to button it. Misaki yawned.

"Looks like you tired. Come on we go to sleep." Usui stood up and took Misaki's hand.

"W-wait! Where are we going?" Misaki tried to letting go of his grip.

"We are going to your bedroom of course." Usui took Misaki's hand again.

"You sleep with me?!"

"Yup. Where I can sleep besides your bedroom?" Misaki blushed.

"No no no, you sleep in the couch and I'll sleep in my bedroom."

"Ayuzawa is so cruel." Usui teased her.

"Why?!"

"It's because Ayuzawa doesn't let me to go sleep with you."

"O-of course! It's because we're not married alien!"

"But, we will." Suddenly Usui carrying Misaki princess-style that makes Misaki blushed harder.

"Hey, LET ME GO!!!!!!!!"

"Don't wanna." Usui ignored her and walked to upstairs.

"LET ME GO USUI!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ssshhh, be quiet. You don't want to wake up neighbors, are you?"

"If you still carrying me like this, I will…"

"Will what?" His face moved closer to Misaki, her cheeks turn red.

"Never mind." She leaned to his broad chest.

"Ok, I will go sleep with you, Ayuzawa." He smirked.

"What ever."

Usui opened the door and walked in to her bedroom. Usui laid down Misaki gently to the bed. He walked to the door and closed it. Misaki giving him a space to sleep, Usui laid down and facing Misaki. She has already asleep; Usui chuckled and pulled her to his embrace. Before he could sleep, he kissed her temple and whispered to her ear, "Good night, Misa-chan."

-------In the morning------

The morning sunlight shined down onto her closed eyelids. She opened eyes and stretching her arms. She looked up and found Usui still sleep. He looked so peaceful. Misaki gently stroked his hair. She let go of his embrace and crawled to Usui's chest. Misaki caressed his cheek and her cheeks turn to red. When she wants to go, she felt a hand holding her back. It was Usui's. She looked up to see Usui.

"Good morning, Pres."

"Good morning, Usui."

Usui brushed Misaki's hair back; he could see a love mark that he left yesterday night. He smirked.

"What?" Misaki asked him.

"What?"

"You smiled."

"It's just because I'm happy, when I wake up I see your face." His hands caressed her cheeks gently.

"Alright, could you let me go?"

"No, until you give me my good morning kisses." He pointed at his lips. She blush 7 shades of reds.

"Why I must give you?"

"I think it's a usually thing that lovers will do it."

Misaki groaned, "If I give you, your good morning kisses, would you let me go?"

"Yup, I would let you go."

She cupped his face closer to her and gently kisses him. Usui's hand came around her petite waist to deepen the kiss. Misaki pulled away, her face red. Usui's hand loosened from her waist. Before she sat up and ready to go, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and kiss on the lips once more. She goes to the window and opened it. Fresh air entered the room. She looked to the sky, it's so beautiful.

"It's so beautiful." Misaki smiled. Usui walked to Misaki and wrapped his arms around her.

"So are you..." He whispers in her right ears. Her faces heated up. Usui tightened his grip and Misaki leaned in his broad chest. She pulled away and looked in the mirror; she tailed her hair into a pony-tails and noticed a mark on her neck.

"Usui!!! You were made this mark last night, didn't you?!" She asked him with clenched her teeth.

"Yeah, I did. Who else can make those marks on your neck?"

Misaki groaned, "How long it will be gone?"

"Maybe a few days."

"It's will take long time you know! Argh, it's all your fault!!"

"Yeah, it's my fault." He smirked.

"You! Make breakfast for us while I'm going to take a bath." She already entered the bathroom.

"Can I go with you, Pres?" He entered the bathroom.

"Go! Perverted outer space-alien!!" But, she doesn't pull him away.

~THE END~

Finally, I have written a new story. Thanks to "the girl with big head" for helping me. And now I write another story again, I hope you will wait. Please review… Thank you…..


End file.
